


A 'New Years' Resolution

by Saklani



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Elizabeth MacMillan has a discussion with the 'Honorable' Phryne Fisher not long after the events of Murder Under the Mistletoe.  Happy Yuletide!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'New Years' Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).



> I hope my recipient, KiaraSayre, likes this bit of fluff for Yuletide. I adore Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries and tried to at capture the characters at least somewhat faithfully to the show.

Dr. Elizabeth "Mac" McMillan knew she was a lucky woman. Her position as a doctor would not have been possible not many years before, or at least, would have been a exponentially more difficult. Far too many men still looked upon women as intellectually inferior at worst and as breeding stock at best. Or possibly that was the other way around. Mac never had been able to decide. 

Even her choice of lovers was, if not accepted, tolerated among the right company. Not that Mac had felt much like intimate companionship since the murder of her lover. At least she could freely tell Phryne and cry on her shoulder about her loss without fear of judgement. 

Phryne Fisher…her best friend since long before she became ‘Honourable’ and rich. Or before she had turned into such a strong-willed and confident woman. She made such a striking figure now that it was hard to remember the quiet and slightly shy person who had firmed her upper lip and gone off to serve as a nurse in Europe. The war had changed everyone, but Phryne came out the better for it, fully self-assured and sufficient onto herself. No man necessary. 

Although that probably had a great deal to do with the artist Phryne had taken up with during her time in Montparnasse. He had treated her as a possession, instead of a person, and she had never been serious about another man since. Once bitten…

But Phryne could in no way be considered shy.

And that brought everything down to Inspector Jack Robison. 

For the first time in years (possibly ever), Phryne had met a man who could keep up with her on all fronts, who also regarded her as an equal. After their first few encounters, they had formed a remarkably equitable and efficient partnership. Mac didn’t know for sure, but she’d bet a year’s salary that Robinson’s case closure rate had gone up with Phryne’s help (and probably hadn’t been too shabby before). Certainly, her friend’s detection skills and willingness to throw herself into dangerous situations had been instrumental in bringing down the corrupt Chief Commissioner George Sanderson and Sidney Fletcher. Mac wished she’d had more to do with that case, having an intense hatred for white slavers. She’d seen a few of their victims amongst her patients, some of the lucky few who managed to escape their fate. 

Shaking off the contemplation of the unfortunates in the world, Mac returned to her consideration of the partnership of Inspector Robinson and Phryne. Certain, the pair had hit a few bumps in the road along the way, the worse being Robinson’s withdrawal during and after the race car case, but they’d managed to work them out together. Except, of course, for the biggest question of all- would they ever get beyond friendship and a solid working relationship to more? Certainly the attraction existed on both sides, but what about the will? Phryne had sworn never to settle for one man, and Jack would never settle for being a casual lover. So, they maintained an awkward status quo, flirting with each other, but never taking that next step forward. And though Mac understood the fears that kept them from deciding one way or another, she wished they’d just make up their damn minds. 

Mac lifted her glass and sipped at Mr. Butler’s perfect Manhattan, looking over at where Phryne sat across from her and wondering when she’d gotten the urge to start meddling. Certainly, it wasn’t in her normal course of actions, but right now, she felt like slamming down her drink and barking, “Damn it, Phryne, just go after the man and sort out the rest of it later.” Instead, she took another sip and shifted her eyes away from her best friend.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Phryne said, as if tuning in on Mac’s thoughts.

“We have just had a Hell of a Christmas in July,” Mac said with a snort, though she was relieved to have Phryne break into her musings. “Not exactly the way I planned to spend it.”

Phryne sighed and stretched our her legs, pointing her toes with her innate grace. “No. I was really looking forward to celebrating a white Christmas again. A good one.” She managed and expression that was both frown and pout without ruining her looks. “Not that I object to lounging around the beach for the holidays, but the mountains really did seem like a good idea. Even with Aunt Prudence in attendance.”

Mac chuckled and said, “At least you didn’t end up clubbed. Can’t believe I let some man get the better of me in the snow.”

That made Phryne laugh a little herself. “Well, we shall have to make sure the Adventurers Club does a full round of winter sports agains the men’s teams this year to help you regain your pride.”

Mac felt her mouth curl up in a truly devious smile. She did so enjoy bringing home the trophies against all male opponents. There was something truly satisfying in their wounded dismay. 

“But until then, how about we plan the biggest ‘New Year’s’ party ever to cast off our troubles?” Phryne continued. “After all, we don’t have much left of the 20’s to enjoy, now do we? Just a few more months. So, why not start celebrating now?”

“And who will be joining us on this jaunt into trouble?” Mac asked, raising her eyebrows at Phryne. “I can’t see Inspector Robinson being all that enthusiastic about one of your normal bouts of debauchery.” Oops, seemed like she was going to take the part of yenta after all. 

“Jack?” Phryne asked, a more real frown tugging her mouth downward. “Why should it matter what he thinks?”

Mac sat up from her indolent sprawl to face her friend in a more head-on manner. “I’ve never interfered before in your love affairs, Phryne, but really, you’ve never held out on me this way before, either.”

“Held out on you?” Phryne asked, obviously going for bewilderment.

“You like him,” Mac said. “More than I’ve seen you like anyone. And I haven’t forgotten the Phryne that left for Europe fifteen years ago. She wasn’t actively seeking marriage and a home, but it certainly wasn’t completely outside the realm of possibility for her.”

Phryne shrugged a little and said, “I’ve grown up a lot since then. Plans change.”

Mac looked up and around in a gaze that indicated the house and gestured to it all with one hand, encompassing not only the building but the people within. “You can’t kid a kidder, Phryne. All you’re lacking now is the leading man. So, why are you so unwilling to admit that you’ve found him? He’s not going to try and curtail your independence and activities, with the exception of your flings, and would that be such a terrible thing to give up? You’d be gaining him in the process.”

Phryne’s expression turned serious, a true scowl now sharpening her face. “I have my reasons.”

Mac shrugged and leaned back in the chair again. “Yeah, but are they good enough reasons anymore?” She picked back up her glass and finished the drink, using the moment to clear the air between them, as Phryne remained resolutely silent in front of her. “I won’t speak of this again, I promise. Whatever you decide, I’m with you. But I know what it’s like to love someone and lose her before getting a chance to fully explore everything between you. I don’t want it to be the same for you. For ten years, you’ve done what you wanted and who you wanted and thumbed your nose at everyone who judged you, and I’ve loved every minute of watching you do it. But you’ve built a life for yourself here…a family of your own choosing. So, why not finish the job? Do it right, the same way you do everything else?”

As Mac’s words continued, Phryne’s face had cleared, lightened up into a soft smile. “Am I that obvious, Mac?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Not to him. You’ll have him guessing until doomsday at this rate,” Mac said.

“It’s been wondrously fun,” Phryne admitted. “Just letting things progress and not pushing…but we have reached something of an impasse. And we’ve been there for months.” She stroked her thumb over the side of her glass, obviously thinking it over. “What is holding me back, Mac?”

“Hell if I know,” Mac said, but then shook her head. “Having to forge yourself into your own woman and then spending ten years living how you want, single and pouncing on every man you wanted. Scary to change course now…” She paused for a dramatic moment, watching her friend closely. “…but worth the chance?”

And Phryne’s smile morphed into something rather more anticipatory, mixed richly with mischief. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

“So, different plans for your early New Years, then?” Mac asked with a grin of her own, even as she rose to her feet.

“I was thinking my new green velvet and silk evening gown with the low cut front and gold decoration,” Phryne said, also standing and coming over to escort Mac out.

“As a lover of women, I say yes,” Mac said and fetched her coat and hat from the rack. “I expect to hear tomorrow all about your plans with the good Inspector.”

“That’s a promise,” Phryne said, as she opened the door for her. “Thanks, Mac.”

The doctor tilted her hat to its jauntiest angle and tipped her a wink before heading out the door. “Anytime.” 

As she started down the walk, she head Phryne called behind her, “But don’t forget yourself, Doctor. Your turn next. I know some absolutely lovely women who’d be perfect for you.” 

It was, Mac reflected as she smiled to herself and waved a jaunty hand over her shoulder at her best friend, only just rewards for her own meddling. And maybe, just maybe, it was time for her again, as well.


End file.
